


The celestial spirit mage Izuku

by Shadows_Angel



Category: Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Midoriya Izuku, Dead Midoriya Inko, Genius Midoriya Izuku, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Mage Midoriya Izuku, Magic, Magic-User Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Protective Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Class 1-A (My Hero Academia), Protective Shinsou Hitoshi, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-A
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_Angel/pseuds/Shadows_Angel
Summary: izuku and katsuki find a box that leads to a chaotic time
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. the beginning of the adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Box? Keys? A WHIP!!! And another box!!!!

The day before Izuku’s 4th birthday something strange happened while out with his mum and the Bakugou’s at the park that they always played at.

“Kacchan come on let’s play” shouted a small Izuku as he ran towards the swings with Katsuki running behind him smiling heading for the swings while Inko and Mitsuki walked over to the park bench in full view of both boys. After a while they both ran over to their parents giggling and happy.

“Mamma, auntie Mitsuki can me and Kacchan go play in the woods please” asked an excited Izuku rocking back and forth on his feet. Katsuki next to him grinning, trying to stop him from rocking by slinging an arm around him.

“Of course, you can sweetie as long as you both stay together then I don’t see a problem with it” Inko replied to the two boys.

“be careful brats and come back before it's dark!” shouted Mitsuki as the boys ran towards the woods with Katsuki ahead of Izuku. As they ran trees passed them by in a blur jumping over protruding roots from the ground, as laughs echo around. With how fast they were going they reached a clearing and as they slowed down Izuku tripped over a medium small box that was just poking out of the ground and landed on his knees.

“Izu I win” Katsuki yelled from the other end of the clearing as he turned around with little explosions coming from his palms. He noticed that Izuku was on the ground, his leg scraped.

“Izu you need to be more careful on where you're going” Katsuki grunted as he got closer to Izuku he saw the box that the other had fell over and is now trying to dig up with a bit of trouble Katsuki decided he should help as that’s what a hero would do.

“I know Kacchan” was the reply as the green haired boy continued digging now with the help of his best friends they managed to dig up what looked like a fancy lock box it was big to keep what it wanted in there but small enough to be carried and not be suspicious though the design of silver and gold swirls did.

“Should we open it? Kacchan?”

“Of course, Izu. Here let me explode the lock then you can open it since you fell over it.” Was the reply and a small explosion but the lock stayed in its place without any scratches.

“ What! Why didn’t that work!” Katsuki shouted 

“Let me try” was Izuku’s answer as he reached out and touched the lock. It glowed a shimmering gold and silver as it disappeared, both boys' eyes widened as they looked at each other for confirmation of what just happened. Izuku then took a hold of the box lifting the lid. There was a note in the box along with a whip and a belt that had a pouch on the end. Katsuki grabs the note and begins to read.

“ To whoever opens this box, know that only those pure of heart and possess celestial spirit magic can open this box. In this box is the belt that holds the celestial spirit gate keys; there are six here and the rest are hidden in another location apart from three which are missing. Three keys are gold zodiac keys : Leo, Taurus and Virgo and three silver keys Nikora (plue), Lyra and horologium. I have written how to summon them on a separate paper that is in the pouch with the keys I have just mentioned. There is also a whip in this box fleuve d’étoiles which means river of stars in french and can only be activated by someone who can cast celestial spirit magic. Please take good care of these items as you use them and I hope that they aid you in any way that you need.” As this was being read Izuku picked up the belt and looking closer There is a holder on the belt for the whip to go into on the right hand side he then attaches it together and puts it on the belt had to be tightened but it fit nicely as it can on an almost four year old Izuku then looks into the pouch on his right side as well and picks up a key and the piece of paper that was mentioned in the note. By now Katsuki’s red eyes watched Izuku as he looked at the note.

“Kacchan should I try and summon one?”

“ Of course nerd” was the reply as he put the note inside the box and closed the lid picking it up. As the green one read the paper on how to summon the key he had picked up he then took a stance and spoke. 

“Gate of the lion, I open thee! Leo!” As the last word left his mouth, chimes were heard as a gate appeared wrapped in light when it faded there stud the celestial spirit Leo looking at the boy who holds his key. 

“ hey, I’m Loke as my key bearer we must make a contract”

“Does that make us friends?”

“ if you want to be but it also mean you can summon me when you need me and to fight for and with you though your magic isn’t strong enough yet for me to be here long please be careful if you summon another spirit” Loke spoke worried for this young boy who’s magic is quickly draining. 

“We can be friends then that’s the contract we’ll always be friends no matter what” Izuku’s eyes sparkled as he held out his hand for it to be taken by Loke’s much bigger hand and the pair shook hands, Loke vanished with a small `see you again.’ Exhaustion is what Izuku felt next and soon he was taking a nap.

As Izuku fell asleep Katsuki caught him before he hit the ground. He crouched down as he put the box down and moved his friend to his back picking up the box and the key that fell on to the floor placing it in the box now carrying everything he made his way back slowly trying not to wake his friend.

By the time that they got back to where their parents are Izuku had woken up and was carrying the box he had put Loke’s key back in the pouch. They were both chatting away as they emerged from the woods happy and smiling talking about how amazing this was and if it was a quirk though Katsuki had said ‘even if it’s not a quirk and if you somehow end up without one that you could say that you quirk is that celestial spirit magic like the note said and it will be our secret, and if anyone says anything then I’ll explode them!’ This really cheered Izuku up. Once their parents saw them they immediately saw that one of the boys was carrying and wearing some new items that he previously didn’t have.

“Izuku sweetie what do you have there?” Inko asked as the boys got closer to them the smaller of the two handed over the box and said

“ It opened for me saying that I was pure of heart and I have magic. It also said to look after these” he jestered down to the belt and whip and he pulled out the keys from the pouch showing them off he then placed them back in their pouch gently. 

“Oh honey that’s wonderful have you tried using the keys yet?” 

“Yeah I did me and Kacchan met Loke he’s the spirit of Leo he was really nice he also said to be careful opening another gate key because my magic isn’t strong enough yet but I think I know how to make it stronger then we can meet the others!” The excited reply of Izuku who was now bouncing around his mother was smiling with him as Mitsuki smiled saying a ‘nice one’ and Katsuki just smirked but before anyone could stop him Izuku had spoken the words ‘open gate of the lion! Leo!’ Opening the gate and Loke appeared one again.

“Izuku you really should be careful opening the gates right now it could hurt you if you keep opening then like this if you want to get stronger then meditate and focus on your magic and it will grow but it will also grow with you as you get older.” He spoke as he crouched down to the young boy's height petting his head. The parents were shocked at the new Comer but they were happy that they were looking out for him. 

“ I wanted to show mamma and auntie as I told them about you so that they wouldn’t be worried. I'm sorry” he tilted his head down as he spoke, missing the soft smile that adorned the spirit's face.  
“ there is no need to be sorry you just wanted your family not to be worried which is fine. I’m going to go now I’ll see you again little Izuku” with that he disappeared again in the golden light. Leaving both parents stunned but happy the kids told them what they talked about on their way back through the woods and both parents agreed that if Izuku didn’t have a quirk because he had magic then that would be put down as his quirk being their secret.

As the day drew to a close both families parted ways as they were going to meet again the next day, as the little one got into bed he held the Leo key close to him as he drifted off excited for his birthday tomorrow to find out what quirk he might get.

As the sun rose on Izuku’s birthday he was already up and changed putting his new belt on he decided that the whip would be safer hidden in the box at the back of his wardrobe under his extra blankets. The keys that he had are secured in their pouch on his belt after he checked twice to make sure that they were really there; he grabbed his all might figure that was worn down on the feet, head and elbows from where it had been played a little too rough with then raced out of his bedroom greeting his mom who was cooking breakfast she was happy to see him running around excited. 

“ Alright Izuku sweetie I know you're excited but we have to have breakfast first then we can go see what quirk you have go and watch some tv and I’ll shout when it's done” Inko said as she turned back to what she was cooking. Izuku ran into the livingroom and turned on the tv putting a random news channel on, as he was more bothered at looking through the keys the next key he picked up to summon was Virgo.

“ gate of the maiden, I open thee! Virgo!” He spoke as bells chimed and the same light appeared again failing Leaving the celestial spirit Virgo stud bowing to him. 

“Hello master would you like to make a contract with me?” Spoke Virgo as she stood up straight.

“ I would like to be your friend like Loke is. If that’s okay with you, but can you call me Izuku, I'm not comfortable being called master is that okay?” Izuku spoke softly his magic wasn’t draining as quick as it did yesterday unlike Loke, Virgil could stay out with Izuku for and hour which is quite impressive considering that he just stared casting magic the other day though he had been running around a lot with Katsuki and summoned like twice in one day after a nap that was quite impressive in its self. Izuku had put his hand out for Virgo to shake. When Virgo shook his hand she said. 

“That’s fine with me, prince. Would you like me to return back to the celestial world or do you want me to stay for a while?” Izuku tilted his head as Virgo called him prince it seemed like a losing argument to try and get Virgo to call him something other than a name of someone higher up than them though at this point Izuku didn’t mind being called Prince it made him happy as he felt like a hero because of the name.

“ can you stay for a while Virgo? mamma’s cooking breakfast. Do you want to join us?” The little one spoke bringing the spirit to sit next him watching him as he grabbed his notebook of the coffee table and began to write in it as he told Virgo all about heroes and quirks and how he is going to add the celestial spirits in to the notebooks as well, speaking about how he wanted to be a hero that people makes feel safe and how he would like to do that with all the spirits by his side as long as they were alright with it when Virgo goes back to the celestial realm she repeats what Izuku’s dream is to be and of the heroes Izuku talked about and what the world is like now. Though this conversation seemed like hours had passed but it was really only ten minutes including making the contract as Inko called that breakfast was done, as they both made their way to the table Inko saw that he had summoned a different spirit from yesterday. Izuku had introduced them and Virgo had turned down the older Midoriya’s invitation to sit and eat with them claiming that she had already eaten. After they had eaten the younger of the two got Virgo to have some cookies as they soon left the house on their way to the doctors though before they got there they had to say goodbye to Virgo bowing saying ‘see you soon prince’ before disappearing, Izuku wished they could stay longer but in time they will when he gets older and stronger.

The wait in the room after doing all the quirk exercises was really unnerving though Izuku spoke of how both him and Katsuki would be great heroes in the future, when the doctor came in telling him that he was quirkless and he should give up on trying to be a hero, which really upset him but what he didn’t know was that both the spirits that he had made a contract with could feel how sad he was after how happy and excited he was only seconds ago which deeply concerned them. Inko wasn’t having any of it though she took Izuku to the bakugou’s so that his friend could cheer him up as she did try but it was like he couldn’t hear her so she left him and Katsuki with Masaru Katsuki’s dad as both Mitsuki and Inko when and registered Izuku’s quirk as celestial magic; all the while Izuku was crying his eyes out telling Katsuki what the doctor told him he shortly fell asleep soon after listening to the angry child explode in both swear words and small explosions from his hands. Once Izuku wakes up from his nap he will open his presents and have three new notebooks one of them had star designs on it, a president mic poster that was signed in a silver marker and an all might jumper. Even though the day started with tears it was full of love at the end especially when Virgo and Loke came out to see how he was doing though it wasn’t at the same time it made him smile to know that they cared about him like he cared about them.

When Izuku turned seven he started to learn hand to hand combat from Loke and had strengthened his magic to where he could have Loke around for almost the entire day he had by this time formed contracts with all the spirits he has at the moment, the limo spirit was quite impressed with how quickly Izuku picked up on training and was going to start to teach him offensive moves. Virgo on the other hand has been teaching him how to be fast on his feet and plan ahead and to fix plans on the spot when it doesn’t go the way he wants. At the moment Taurus hasn’t been allowed to teach izuku how to handle the whip yet mainly because Inko said that when he was eleven then he could, which upset Taurus and Izuku but they agreed though Taurus like hearing about Izuku’s analysts on heroes and the spirits he has with him including his own he also talks about the celestial spirit king who has a few note of his own. In school both Katsuki and izuku are top of the class and they both get along though Izuku sometimes gets bullied by other peers in his class as he will have Plue out when he comes in to class sometimes the spirit would stay other times it would go back either way Izuku was happy.

When he was eleven Taurus started to teach Izuku the basics of fighting with a weapon which he took in like a sponge. Izuku and Katsuki would start to spar now as they both were aiming to get into UA. Their friendship drove them to be better. Both of them took up yoga to stretch themselves and help their bodies become more flexible. Katsuki was also in charge of getting Izuku lifting weights. In this time his analysis got better as well as his knowledge that he was learning all different types of things he could look up online like coding, mechanics, maths , English literature, french along with sign language which he is now fluent in both, science, history and chest which he found an online gaming site that allowed him to play with other people and he ground out he’s quite good at chest. Izuku also decided that he was going to let his hair grow down to his shoulders because it was a lot easier to brush and keep tame. 

When he was thirteen both Bakugou and Midoriya had found Dagoba beach and the both decided that it would make a great place of Katsuki to practice his quirk and to clean it up at the same time so that it was a beach once again, little by little did the trash get removed and by the end near its completion Katsuki had exploded a heavy piece of garbage that neither could lift revealed another chest same as the other one it was immediately picked up by the blond and he ran over to Izuku and showed him the box he was extremely excited as they had been looking for the box since they ground the first one that day was a good day and izuku got more friends out of it. Once the beach was cleared people started going back to it though it wasn’t much as before but still some people coming by was good enough it was even in the news paper though they didn’t know who had clean it up but neither wanted to take the credit though they did get treated by both their parent for their hard work along with the news article cut out and framed showing how proud they were. They were both working really hard for this year so they would be ready for the entrance exams to UA the next though this year brought many more friends and keys; Izuku also started to learn the spell star dress allowing him abilities of the celestial spirit that he’s has summoned it also give him a wardrobe change which means he also learned a lot of new weapons and spells too he is also able to summon two spirits at a time. Izkuk was upset that there are still three keys missing but he’s not giving up and he never will.


	2. entrance exam and quirk test!

The classroom was rowdy as ever as the teacher just announced that it everyone wanted to be heroes especially Katsuki how proclaimed;

“ don’t put me or Izu in with this lot, we'll be the best heroes there are!”

“ ah that’s right both you and midoriya want to go to UA right.” The teacher stated knowing full well that some of the students didn’t like Izuku and they also didn’t see why Katsuki would hold him in high regard.

“Ha like that Deku could ever get into UA especially with that small spirit.” One of Izuku’s bullies shouts.

“Ha I bet he doesn’t know how to summon a strong spirit!”

Another replies as the whole class, apart from Izuku and Katsuki, started chortaling like a pack of hyenas. That was until Loke appeared he did not say anything though he did stare angry at the class giving a quick smirk making him look ready to kill everyone there before disappearing back to the celestial realm. Apart from Katsuki It wasn’t like they knew that spirits can’t kill but the look definitely made them scared of Izuku.

“Who was that Midoriya?”

The teacher demanded staring him down. Izuku kind of just slid down in his chair making himself smaller.

“ why the fuck does he have to answer to you you know he has celestial spirits so who do you think it was! Hmm!” Was Katsuki shouted reply making small explosions from his palm causing the teacher to settle everyone down which put Izuku more at ease after all the entrance exam is 10 months away both Izuku and Katsuki plan on training up until the exam. At the end of the day Izuku had to stay behind as he printed out the wrong paperwork for English; he told Katsuki to head home without him as he might be awhile, which he did after finding a stapler he handed in the correct paperwork and started on his way home. Which is how he found Katsuki a hostage in a villain attack, the villain was made of sludge; Izuku immediately noticed that none of the hero’s there where doing anything they were letting it happen, so Izuku pushed his way through the crowd to were kamui Woods was and shouted,

“Kamui woods! I know how to stop the villain but you would have to give me permission to use my quirk!” Kamui immediately turned and brought Izuku through the blockade over to the other heroes.

“Kid how can we stop it?” Kamui asked you, could hear the desperation in his voice. Izuku nodded and spoke. “ the only way to help is if I call horologium and he can keep kacchan safe in side him away from the sludge, after that Kamui woods you have to aim for the villains eyes there the only part of him that isn’t liquid then backdraft while he’s distracted you fire water at him to dilute his body this will give horologium time to make his way over here where it’s safe; while all this is happening Death Arms and Mt.Lady will ask the civilians who are watching if they have any empty container on them that opens and closes so that before he can form his body back to it normally consistency he can be trapped inside. Is that okay with everyone here?”t here were multiple nods from the heroes as they went to do as they were told.

“Okay kid you have permission to summon horologium and only him okay” Kamui woods said and Izuku nodded his head in agreement as he picked out the silver key holding it to himself telling horologium what he needed him to do which the spirit agreed to so Izuku took his stance pointing the key at Katsuki and spoke aloud.

“Open the gate of the clock constellation! Horologium!” The familiar chime of bells and light appeared soon in the middle of the sludge villain was a clock. Once Kamui saw the clock he attacked hitting the villain hard in the eyes which freed horologium a bit as he started to walk toward the heroes this threw the villain off distracting him this gave backdraft the edge he needed to blast turrets of water diluting the villain down to the ground as Mt. Lady and Death Arms came in carrying two empty bottles with screw on lids scrambling to put the villain inside before he formas again.

“Oi! Nerd, when can I come out of the clock now? He proclaimed proudly.” Horologium said, speaking Katsuki’s words from the side of Izuku and Kamui woods.

“Of course you can kacchan” Izuku replayed with a smile as the door opened and Katsuki got out, Izuku then turned to horologium;

“ Thank you for your help, thank you for protecting Kacchan horologium,” Izuku bowed at the end.

“Of course Izuku I’m glad I could be of assistance, see you again soon.” Horologium spoke as he returned to the celestial realm as Izuku smiled at him. Izuku then immediately started fussing over Katsuki making sure he wasn’t injured which he was but not as bad as it would have been had the paramedics then checked over Katsuki and addressing any of the wounds that they could; while this was happening Kamui came over to Izuku.

“Hey, kid how did you know how to defeat that villain? You seemed well informed.” The pro hero asked.

“Oh that I analyzed the situation and saw that the only part of him that wasn’t moving like a liquid was his eyes which made them solid buy the evidence. Then the reason I had to get involved was because i didn’t know if you knew but the sludge villain was cutting off of kacchan’s air choking him that’s why I asked for permission because horologium is a spirit how protects the caster or the casters friends I asked him if he was okay with the plan to help give kacchan room to breath and be safe from the villain plus with the body being a water type substance it makes sense the more water you mixed with it the thinner it got making him unstable enough to be able to collect him and be charged. I was too detailed wasn’t I?” Izuku explained rubbing the back of his head while Kamui was surprised that the kid got all the information and formed a plan so quickly by just looking at the scene in front of him in a couple of seconds, Kamui had saw the kid approach and make his way through the crowd only to shout that he knew how to stop the attack, which is why he brought the kid over to the other heroes.

“You would make a great hero kid, even us heroes couldn’t figure out how to help but you did and your friend is safe now because of you.” Kamui woods spoke the truth though you could tell that Izuku wasn’t used to other people praising him while also saying he could be a hero he almost fainted. Kamui ruffles his hair while chuckling at his expression as an officer comes over to take Izuku’s statement. Once both Katsuki and Izuku were released they headed home together well they headed to Katsuki’s house and Mitsuki took Izuku home, where he told his mum what happened when he went inside the apartment. It was along day so after dinner and family time Izuku went to his room and fell asleep dreaming of the stars. Unaware of a phone call to a certain principle from the wooded hero’s.

The next few days continued like normal the news of the sludge Villain incident slowly dying out though this just made both Izuku’s and Katsuki’s training that much harder so something like this wouldn’t happen again this included Katsuki claiming that they will walk together no matter how late the other is at school because then they will know the other is safe from harm, sometime Virgo, Loke and Libra would join them in their way back as they had heard of what happened and wanted to do their own part in protecting them both even if they did get odd stares it wasn’t as odd when they got walked home by Taurus that one time and he couldn’t stop getting stared at because of the axe on his back and the constant flirting was a little annoying but they did arrive home safe which was all that mattered. When they wanted to train they went down to the beach they cleaned and spared without quirks soon the entrance exams were near along with an email to the principal asking for the permission to use the whip and keys as he wasn’t sure if they counted as support items if the keys are what made his ‘quirk’ usable as he won’t be able to use any of the other spells yet as he doesn’t have strong enough magic for them though he is getting there. These concerns were written in the email; he got a reply saying he can bring the keys as for now they would count as an support item for the exam purposes and the whip would have to be one if there's that in storage at UA and will be put aside for him to collect before the physical exam and gave Izuku a number to show the teacher who would give the item out, Izuku replied thanking the principal for his time and number for the item he could use.

Soon the day was upon them. Izuku was looking up at the building to UA Katsuki had entered the building after giving a fond eye role in Izuku’s direction, as he took a step forward his foot hit a loose slab on the floor falling head first he braced for impact with the floor but it didn’t come he was floating and a girl with brown hair styled in a bob cut with the front being longer than the back.

“I’m sorry I didn’t ask if I could use my quirk on you. I just thought it would be bad luck for you to fall before the exam.” She spoke as she righted Izuku up then released him. He took notice that it was a five point contact activated quirk and could manipulate gravity.

“ That's alright, we should get to the exam hall, we don’t want to be late.” Izuku spoke as he grabbed her hand running to the hall and getting to his seat as the brunette did the same, when the exam pack was handed out by one of Ectoplasm’s clones soon they were told to take the exam and were given 3 hours to complete it there was questions from every category that they would have learned at there old school the last question though was to do an analysis of any quirk they might have seen or it could be their own quirk; Izuku being who he is chose the most obscure hero he knew which was the underground pro hero Eraserhead and his quirk erasure he went in to a detailed discussion on how he uses his capture weapon the goggles and there improvements that could be made without changing the design to the equipment, the next thing he focused on was his fighting style that complimented his quirk but also inputted on how he could learn another fighting style so that if any villains have learned his fighting style then he could surprise them and throw them off while intertwining the use of his quirk in to the style too, then he went into the pros and cons of the quirk and if fitted around a more drawn out style of fighting if it was ever needed then he would last longer plus it would give him an advantage in a fight like dancing to a song that only the hero would know. This took three extra pages both front and back before he was done, he checked over his entire work three times before the time was up closing the book and placing it at the top of the table closed which was then collected by a clone which told him to go to another room where the practical would be introduced. When he arrived he saw not that many people in the room Katsuki was there he saw him leave the hall he shot a small smile at him and sat down in the seat near him. Not long after the written exam was over and others filed into the room and when everyone was settled present mic walked on to the stage.

“ Hey Listeners! Can I get a Yeah!” No one answered him which made Izuku feel bad as he would have if he didn’t feel extremely anxious. Izuku might have accidentally tuned out present mic out but to be fair he students the booklet inside out. He was thinking up strategy’s and not realised he was mumbling because the next thing he heard was,

“Excuse me but on the leaflets there are four robots and you with the long green and black hair that mumbling is distracting your peers. Are you trying to sabotage their chances at getting in!” The kid in question was chopping his arms around in the air Izuku may have noticed the engine quirk and figured out that he is either Ingenium’s younger brother or he was the hero’s younger cousin, but the comments he made had Izuku sliding down his chair away from all the eyes looking at him.

“Good question listener, though I was getting to that part, the last robot is worth zero points; it's merely an obstacle so avoid it if you can. Also those of you who are renting out equipment please follow Ectoplasm’s clone to collect the item once everyone’s has been collected he will lead you to your buses for the ground that you’ll be fighting in!” This dismisses the whole hall as Izuku and one other student went with Ectoplasm to the storage room they both showed their numbers and the clone came back with a whip for Izuku and a staff for the gravity defying purple haired kid who looked like he needs some sleep, ‘though he might have a mental quirk that makes it harder to sleep’ he thought as they were lead to their buses and he was on his way to ground Beta. Having arrived at ground Beta he could see the city escape. Izuku started to do some stretches to calm his nerves one that was done he looked around at the people here. He saw the girl who stopped him from falling over earlier, she was stretching her arms getting ready for the fight. While everyone was doing this he put his hand to his mouth thinking through what he could do once it starts, as he finished thinking through his main strategy and nodding to none in particular a hand touched his shoulder and his reflexes kicked in and the boy who called him out before was laid on his back in front of him.

“ Oh my goodness I am so sorry you startled me and I just instinctively threw you over my shoulder, are you going to be alright you aren’t hurt right!” Izuku panicked, firing off an explanation while looking over the boy making sure that he hadn’t hurt the changes of the boy getting in because of his reflexes.

“ I’ll be alright” the ingenium replica replied standing back up brushing the dirt off his clothes walking away from Izuku with a bit of wounded pride. Soon, present mic was standing on a stage near them.

“GO!” Was shouted by the hero, Izuku didn't stand around he ran forward towards the city letting his whip unravel soon he was upon a one pointer robot and he swung the whip grabbing it around the neck and pulling on it using his momentum from running pulled the head from the robot and continued on to the next he left some for the other exam takers, Izuku took to the rooftops to be able to see the area around him he did run into some three pointer robots they were harder to take down but it turns out that throwing another robot at the other works wonders he took down four like that; he then studied the landscape he saw some students who were almost injured but he managed to get them to safety before checking for any wounds that needed bandaging there was one so far that needed a bandage but that was the only one hopefully that needed them. It was further along in the exam and Izuku had yet to call any celestial spirits out, that was until the 2 minute mark had been called which was accompanied by the ground rumbling building collapsing while all the other examines started running in the opposite direction. None of those people heard the shout for help but Izuku without a second thought ran towards the zero pointer, he saw the girl from earlier today trapped under the rubble he immediately formed a plan pulling out two Keys.

“Open gate of the maiden! Virgo!” He shouted a light and bells appeared which were soon replaced with Virgo running beside him.

“Prince what is it that you need me to do?” “See that giant robot, I need you to either distract or destroy it there is nothing human in there so it doesn’t matter if it does get destroyed just get me and Capricorn enough time to get them out from the rubble” Izuku ordered Virgo gave a slight nod of their head then dug straight through the ground heading towards the robot. Soon he arrived at the nice girl.

“ I’m going to summon another friend to help get you out, open gate of the sea goat! Capricorn!” The sane light and bells chimed and leaving Capricorn stud he gave a bow to Izuku.

“ how may I help lord Izuku?” He didn’t straighten up but was watching Izuku for instructions;

“Help me free my acquaintance from there rock I suspect that they might have hurt their leg if your alright with carrying them while once we have freed her, also Virgo is buying us some time distracting the big robot”

“Understood” both Capricorn and Izuku lifted of the cement slab that was holding down her leg and he was right her leg was hurt but not too bad still Capricorn picked her up turned to Izuku making sure that he wasn’t hurt with a nod they were both running towards the entrance of the area, behind them came an explosion a big one it sees like Virgo destroyed the zero pointer, and joined Izuku and Capricorn making their way back much slower now they found a place to put down the brunette and Izuku looked over her leg.

“Your foot will need bandaging and I don’t have any more bandages to wrap around it. Sorry” Izuku was disappointed that he couldn’t help.

“ don’t worry about it, you came to save me when no one else did. My name is Uraraka Ochako” the smiling girl now known as Uraraka said very cheerfully.

“Midoriya Izuku” he held his hand out to her she took it and they shook hands just after this gesture was made it was announced that it was the end of the exam Capricorn had asked if he could pick up Uraraka again so that they can make there way to the entrance which she agreed to; Virgo walked alongside them even if they didn’t talk the silence and company was enough. They arrived at the entrance where, recovery girl was tending to anyone that was injured; though upon their arrival, recovery girl came over to them.

“other than the examinee who is being carried are any of you three injured?” she asked Capricorn then lowered to the ground to place uraraka down. He then looked at recovery girl.

“Both me and Virgo are fine, though lord Izuku has a couple of scratches on him i wouldn’t put it past him to have an injury and not know of it; if it isn't too much trouble could you look over him, as we should return now.” He bowed and vanished Virgo bowed as well though she did turn and pat Izuku on the top of his head then vanished too.

“Okay. I’m gonna use my quirk to heal you two then you can leave” she then gave them both a kiss which drained their energy she then handed them both a packet of gummies that helped bring some of their energy back, she then left to tend to others who were hurt.

“Here this is my phone number so that we can stay in touch, alright” Uraraka spoke as she gave Izuku a piece of paper with her number on it before she waved running off. Izuku the. Made his own way to the front gate of the school where Katsuki was waiting for him; after he returned the whip he borrowed.

“Your late nerd.” He spoke as he bent down for Izuku to get on his back knowing that his friend was tired plus the kid didn’t know when to hold back so he could have most likely summon his spirits a lot or he summoned two at a time while pushing himself to do other things it is really something that they should knock out of him but for now it was fine. Katsuki then starts off towards to train station to catch their train not many people saw this as strange after all they all knew that UA’s entrance exam was today so they weren’t paid any mind to what they were doing though it was a struggle to get out his wallet and pay for the train tickets without disturbing Izuku, he has had plenty of practice at this but Izuku is a light sleeper, so any kind of movement that would jostle him could wake him up. Once in their train back home both in their separate seats.

Izuku stayed over at the Bakugou’s the next week both Izuku and Katsuki continued with their workout routine all the while Izuku started to spiral on how badly everything went and what he could have done better pasting up and down in Katsuki’s room; Katsuki had enough to at one point tying Izuku down and taping his mouth shut. Which brought a few moments of bliss until Katsuki went on a rant on how Izuku had done everything that he could and if they didn’t want him then they would miss out on one of the greatest people that the world had to offer. This brightened up his day and Katsuki remembered to repeat it when Izuku went back home.

When Izuku did get back home he was greeted by his mom who asked about his time at Katsuki’s house which Izuku retold in detail everything that happened including getting tied down by Katsuki. Inko smiled and giggle at the retelling but she could clearly see the stars in Izuku’s eyes when speaking like everything he does is a precious memory for him though Inko thought she saw and actual galaxies swirling with in his eyes she has seen it many times before though now it seemed stronger like the magic flowing through him is making itself present a green galaxy is the most prominent though there are other colours too they aren’t strong as green but there’s a ruby red like Katsuki’s eyes and almandine garnet represents Scorpio, amethyst represents Capricorn, rose quartz represents Aries, tigers eye is Sagittarius, kyanite represents Pisces, amber represents Cancer, turquoise represents Gemini, rhodonite represents Virgo, moonstone represents Taurus, sunstone represents Loke all the zodiac representations have gold in them flickering about, the silver keys make up the stars that appear in his eyes and now a light brown which wasn’t present before it seems the more he connects to people the more colours his galaxies get; Inko wasn’t stupid she knew that she had to nurture him and his powers but she has a feeling there is something hiding in what he can do that not even the zodiac’s know or their king. She is happy that he made a friend. When she told him this he panicked saying how he almost forgot that he has to text his new friend. That is what he is doing now.

Izuku: hey sorry I didn’t text you for almost over a week after you gave me your number I completely forgot until my mum reminded me of it.

Ochako: don’t worry about it!! You're texting me now. How have you been since the exam?

Izuku: I’ve been good and might have had a little melt down at my friends house about the exam but I’m good now. What about you?

Ochako: that’s not good! Though I am glad you're alright now. I’ve been well. I am excited for the letter to arrive though less than one week to wait and we’ll know if we get in or not! I have no doubt you got in though I just hope that we’re in the same class!

Izuku: I hope we’re in the same class! Though I am nervous that I might not have made it in though kacchan keeps telling me I did my best but I’m not too sure.

Ochako: I’m sure you did great! You saved me I’m sure you’ll get in! I have to go now. Speak soon yeah!

Izuku: thank you and you did great too! Speak to you soon!

After talking with Uraraka both Midoriyas were sat eating dinner with the tv playing news in the background nothing new was on other than a bank robbery that was taken down by Kamui Woods.

“ Izuku sweetie you have another colour in your eyes when you're excited it’s a natural light brown.”

“ That must be Uraraka’s colour, they’re the friend I made at the entrance exam. I hope they don’t find the colours weird when I get excited I still haven’t figured it out yet neither have the zodiacs or the celestial spirit king, they said that this hasn’t ever happened before, do you think that it has something to do with my magic and how strong it’s getting?”

“It might be sweetie, we should keep watch to see if anymore appears.”

“Yeah it's just mysterious that I really want to know what it is.” “I know” seeing her son looking upset she spoke.

“Why don’t we watch some movies for the rest of the day” Izuku perked up at this both of them hadn’t had time recently to sit down and have family time together with Izuku training for the entrance exam and Inko taking on some more work so that Izuku could have some pocket money for when school started. Once they finished eating they washed up leaving the plates to drain, they snuggled down on the couch and put on a superhero movie.

The following days were a bundle of cuddles and kind words for Izuku. He spent the days cleaning the house and talking to his friends eased his nerves. Till the day the letters arrived. Checking The mailbox and coming back inside with letters he’s done this everyday waiting for the letter to arrive to tell him if he got in or not; entering back into the apparent shuffling through the mail when he came to his letter from UA he picked it up and placed the rest down . Which is how he got here sitting on his bed staring at the letter with Loke and Aries sat next to him; Aries was cuddling him while Loke was brushing up against his left side wondering why he is so worried about this letter.

“Do you want me to open it and read it to you that way you won’t have to look at it, or I could open the envelope and you take the letter?” Loke asked.

“Can we do the first one? I really don’t want it to be bad news. I know that’s not how I should be thinking but I can help but think that they wouldn’t want me.” Izuku replied.

“We can do that and everything will be alright Izuku.” As Loke appended the envelope he tipped it so the letter would slide out but instead a hockey like puck came out with a leaflet and a note which got put back in so they didnt get lost.

“Well that’s definitely not a letter is it”

“Oh I know what it is press the button on to and place it on the ground it’s a hologram message.” Loke nodded and placed it on the floor after pressing the button when it lit up and standing before him was the Principal of UA: Nezu.

“Am I a bear? Am I a dog? Or am I a mouse? One thing's for certain is that I’m the principal of UA! My name is Nezu and I was quite impressed by you midoriya. You got a perfect score on the written exam and I was quite pleased to see Eraserhead’s face when he read your analysis on him. Now in the physical exam you scored 23 points which isn’t enough to get into the hero course. However I have a video to show you look at this.” A video proceeds to play on the screen showing Uraraka catching up to Present Mic.

“Present Mic please can you give some of my points to Midoriya Izuku? He saved me the only way I can think that I could repay him was to give him some of my points.”

“Don’t worry little listener I’m sure that he will have passed. I saw how he helped you and had used his quirk to slow down and even take down the zero pointer he even used it to help you. So there’s no need for you to give your points. Okay listener.” Uraraka nodded her head and walked away.

“It seems that your acts of heroism inspired those around you and they proceeded to help you in return. Now there is one thing about the exam that we didn’t tell you all it was that there was rescue points in the exam for every person you pulled out of the way and for everyone that you bandaged up and helped like miss Uraraka gained you points you got 90 rescue points altogether that’s 113 points together you passed with flying colours which also means your our top scorer in the exam. Congratulations this is your hero academia!” The message then switches off.

“Congratulations Izuku, we knew you could do it,” Loke shouted, wrapping both Izuku and Aries into a hug knocking them down onto the bed making Izuku laugh.

“Oh the celestial spirit king wanted us to give you this when you passed” Aries spoke softly holding out a box. Upon opening it, inside the box sat a choker with the symbols of the zodiac dangling down underneath the gemstone colours that are represented in his eyes Libra and Aquarius don’t have a gemstone colour yet but there’s a place for a stone to be added in, the middle of the choker had a big star made from zircon and a small one next to it made from a green diamond. He immediately started crying saying thank you for the gift hugging them both back after placing the choker on. They decided to have a quick nap after all the rollercoaster of emotions in the passed few hours, while they napped Inko had come home she checked on Izuku and saw the cuddle nap pile and the new choker that sat on his neck she smiled taking a picture and closed the door quietly and started cooking.

When they woke up they got the leaflet that was inside of the envelope that had the layout of the school on it along with that he was in class 1-A and a note that said ‘come and join me for some tea sometime Midoriya I’m sure that we have a lot to discuss - Nezu’ which was both ominous and inviting at the same time. After this they went out into the living and kitchen area where Inko had set out the table with a bunch of different food on it as Inko placed the last dish she smiled at the three.

“ I made a lot different food for dinner. Come and tell me what the letter said.” All three sat down to the table as Izuku rambled about what the principal had said along with information on the principal along with his quirk. They celebrated all day the celestial spirits switched out over the course of the day all share their excitement and praise until the night started to creep up on them, Izuku yawned as the celebration came to an end rubbing his eyes saying he should go to bed and rest bidding everyone a good night; he resisted the urge to text Katsuki and Uraraka but they had agreed separately that they would wait to see what classes they are in so that they can be surprised by who is in their class, it’s not that they won’t text but they said the day the letters came they wouldn’t incase they got too excited and told each other which was understandable as Izuku snuggled into his plushies that he made of the zodiacs and one of the celestial spirit king that is accurate but they had to get a picture for him to make it because frankly the spirits weren’t very good at describing him the same goes for Aquarius and Libra. He was allowed to keep the pictures too; it's now in his scrapbook with all the pictures he has of the spirits.

Soon the day arrived for the first day of UA. Staring at the building in front of him with Plue in his arms, Izuku was extremely nervous; he wasn’t sure why it might have been that he'd always wanted to go there. He looked down making sure his belt was secure as he now had his whip with him along with the keys, he then proceeds to go to the classroom he didn’t get lost on the way there because he memorised the floor plans but he did get distracted by the other departments that he passed by soon he reached the big door of 1-A written on it he stood outside the door listening to what is happening inside.

“Having your feet up on the table is disrespectful to the heroes that passed through this class before us!” Hey it's Ingenium's brother that means the only person he knows who likes putting their feet on the table is kacchan! Izuku though which was quickly confirmed.

“ what school did you got to that put that stick up your ass”

“My apologies, we seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot. I'm Iida Tenya. I'm from Soumei junior high school.”

“So your an a prestigious ass then” this is when Izuku opened the door smiling.

“Kacchan what have we said about assuming things before getting to know them, you know that his school taught differently to ours”

“Plue Plue” Plue chimed in raising a shaking hand, Izuku smiled.

“See kacchan, Plue agrees with me” while Izuku was saying this he made his way over to Katsuki’s desk and placed Plue down who put a hand on one of Katsuki’s legs that he still had on the desk.

“ they always agree with you, nerd.” Was the only reply as he put his hand on top of Plue’s head and patted him. Turning with a smile Izuku said.

“ Hi, I'm Midoriya Izuku. It's nice to meet you. By any chance are you Ingenium’s brother?” To say that Iida was shocked was an understatement. He kind of froze on the spot. After a couple of minutes he shook his head and responded.

“ my name is Iida Tenya. And you're right, my older brother is Ingenium, how did you know?”

“From the entrance exam when you called me out and from when I slammed you into the floor,which I am still really sorry about, I saw the engines on your legs and started to think about how you could be related and then after the exam I then did some more research on Ingenium and his family name, which you admitted yours is the same which is Iida.” Izuku smiles, his eyes glowed and swirled with the galaxies, as he finished speaking.

“ I am sorry about calling you out in the entrance exam like that from the way you just spoke to me is a way you process information isn’t it.”

“ That's true but sometimes I don’t know I’m doing it like when Present Mic was talking I thought it was in my head.”

“Yes we should sit down in our seats as class should start soon”

“Okay” Izuku nodded as he sat in the seat behind Katsuki Plue was still on his desk. He liked Katsuki’s pats because of his quirk he has a slightly higher body temperature than everyone else.

“Midoriya, I told you you’d make it into the hero course. I’m glad we’re in the same class together I still kind of have to repay you for saving me from the zero pointer”

“ don’t worry about that Uraraka. Just you being my friend is enough for me.” He smiled but immediately froze and looked at the floor near the doorway as a surprised face flashed and went back normal as the person stood up in a worn down yellow sleeping bag. “ if you're here to make friends then leave now” as he spoke everyone who was standing up ran to their seats and Katsuki turned and put Plue on Izuku’s desk who ran and sat on his lap.

“ it took you 8 seconds to quiet down. I’m Aizawa Shouta and I’m your home room teacher.” He turned to his sleeping bag and pulled out some gym uniforms, “put these on and meet me out on the field in 6 minutes.” Everyone went and grabbed a uniform making their way to the changing rooms. Once inside Plue poofed back to the celestial realm starling everyone apart from Katsuki.

“Dude you're snowman just vanished” shouted a shark toothed redhead. “Oh Plue just went back home, also Plue is dog not a snowman.” Izuku replied as he took off his white shirt, placing the gym top on in its place. “ how is he a dog? Dogs don’t look like that” asked a yellow haired boy with a black lighting Bolt.

“He’s a celestial spirit they can look however they want” Izuku replied reattaching his belt.

“I’m gonna head out to the field now. I don’t think we should keep Mr Aizawa waiting. He's been known to expel people on the first day.” Izuku walked out of the room with Katsuki and the redhead behind him.

“So nerd, which hero is our homeroom teacher?” Katsuki asked blankly like he wasn’t really interested.

“ Oh that’s easy” Izuku started as they stepped out onto the field. Izuku wasn’t really looking ahead if he had he would have noticed that most of the girls were out waiting and that Aizawa was watching him. “ he’s the pro hero Eraserhead.” This startled everyone on the field including the hero in question as it’s not everyday you come across someone that knows you but this just confirms that the boy with green hair was the one that wrote about him in the entrance exam.

Katsuki just made a tch sound while the redhead was so stunned that he stopped walking with them. They stood in a spot waiting for the rest to appear while Izuku looked through the keys thinking on what he could use. They were going to do an activity so it is averted to be prepared then not at all.

The rest of the students appeared talking to each other Uraraka and Iida stud next to Izuku. This is when Aizawa decides to introduce what they are doing.

“ We are going to do a quirk apprehension test, Midoriya since you scored the highest in the entrance exam you’ll go first. Now how far could you throw in your previous school.?” Aizawa neutral as always asked. Before Izuku could reply a voice asked.

“ Sir what about the welcome ceremony?”

“ they are pointless plus here at UA us teachers can teach how we like besides any information that is relive the will be on your desk by the time this test ends.”

“23 meters,” came the reply

“Stand in the circle and as long as you stay in the circle then you can use your quirk.” Izuku nodded, catching the ball Aizawa threw at him. he then pulled out the key for Sagittarius when a grey scarf, no capture weapon wrapped around his wrist, stopped in his tracks.

“ I would prefer it if you threw the ball, not what you're going to summon.” Aizawa had activated his quirk, noticing that he didn’t feel a pull of a quirk or see Midoriya flinch like others do when their quirk goes.

“Don’t worry Mr Aizawa I wasn’t going to summon Sagittarius there is something else I can do with them that’s apart of my quirk I didn’t use it during the entrance exam because I wasn’t sure I would get marked for cheating as it can summon weapons that the zodiac uses.” Izuku explained as the capture weapon was released and Aizawa’s hair dropped back down. Izuku smiled.

“Star dress, Sagittarius!” Two gold rings shined from the end of the golden key and almost immediately Izuku shined gold till he was wearing a completely different outfit.

Now with a bow and arrow in hand he threw the ball high into the air and far in from lifted up the bow.

“Star shot!” A dozen lights shot from the bow hitting the ball further away each with an explosion after they settled a couple of minates later the phone in there teachers hand pinged he turned the screen to the other students.

“ We are here to make this number higher than it was before as you improve your quirk. now Midoriya Izuku you thew the ball 1180 meters” Izuku smiled and walked back into the students star dress still on along with the bow.

“ this is going to be fun!” A student yelled it sounded like a girl's voice. That really made Aizawa mad.

“Fun you think you're here to play games, that’s not how life works if you want a challenge then whoever comes in last is expelled.” He was dead serious. There were chimes of how that wasn't fair but Izuku froze. He had been told of all the adventures of the previous holder of the keys but he was also told of the ones who weren’t good holders too and the people who wanted to destroy everything along with his own experiance.

“ ENOUGH” Izuku shouted shocking everyone

“Life isn’t fair why should this be we want to be heroes but there are people out there that would kill innocent people just because they are in their way, as heroes we make sure that those innocents who are exposed to this reality are safe sometimes if the heroes don’t help them properly they go on to resent people and they can eventually become a villain. Villains won’t playfair they won’t hesitate to kill or play dirty, it’s better to know that now than when you're out on the field because it could cost you your life and the civilians around you.” Izuku as he spoke was crying, lifting a hand to wipe away tears he felt arms wrap around his body holding him not tight but secure while a head rested on top of him.

“it’s okay little Cub, not a lot of people grow up knowing about stuff like that, there reaction and yours was only natural” Loke’s soft voice spoke to him just hearing Loke’s voice helped calm him down. Izuku turned around and hugged Loke back, burying his head into his chest. Aizawa didn’t question where Loke came from; he just continued calling out names for them to do the ball throw side glancing at Izuku; he was the only one that noticed Izuku’s eye turn into galaxies. Then his attention was caught by Katsuki.

“ don’t worry about Izu if he wants you to know why that upset him he’ll tell you it took him a while before he told the celestial spirits, just don’t push him” was all he said before throwing the ball shouting die as the explosion went off then walked away.

“Sorry Loke I got your suit all wet.” Izuku sniffled, rubbing his eyes. Smiling Loke ruffled his hair and said.

“It’s fine little Cub you should get back to the tests though”

“Can you stay a while I think I’ll need more cuddles.” Izuku asked. “ I think that is up to your teacher, little Cub.” As Loke said this Aizawa approached having, listened to the conversation that was happening.

“ that’s fine with me as long as you don’t interfere with the rest of the tests.” Aizawa spoke telling them the next thing they were doing is the grip strength which is inside and everyone is waiting in there now. The three of them walked the short distance to the gym. Once there Loke stayed near a wall away from where the test was happening. Izuku’s grip force was 56kg. In the gym they did sit-ups seated toe touch which Izuku showed how flexible he is. The last one they did in the gym was side steps. They then went back outside, Izuku promptly changed into another star dress this time it was Cancer’s.

Everyone was worried about the two big ass broken scissor like swords that came with it though he walked over to Loke and gave them to him for safe keeping staring they aren’t needed for the tests, the lion spirit just nodded taking them. The first thing they did outside was the standing long jump Izuku landed just on the inside of the sandpit where most students cleared it. Next was the 50 - meter dash, a computer on the end that’s going to record each student's time from when they cross the line. Iida came first with 3.04 seconds to be fair he has an engine quirk Izuku came second with 3.10 seconds then in third was Katsuki with 4.13 seconds. The last one that they did was an indurance test that Yaoyorozu lasted the longest by creating a scooter that had an engine in it. Izuku cancels the star dress and returns back into the school gym clothes.

“These are the results” Aizawa pushes a button and a holographic screen popped up listing where everyone came:

Momo Yaoyorozu 1st.

Shoto Todoroki 2nd.

Katsuki Bakugo. 3rd.

Tenya Iida 4th.

Izuku midoriya 5th.

Fumikage Tokoyami 6th.

Mezo Shoji 7th

Mashirao Ojiro. 8th

Eijiro Kirishima 9th

Mina Ashido 10th.

Ochaco Uraraka 11th

Koji Koda 12th

Rikido Sato 13th

Tsuyu Asui 14th

Yuga Aoyama 15th

Hanta Sero 16th

Denki Kaminari 17th

Kyoka Jiro 18th

Toru Hagakure 19th

Minoru Mineta 20th

Both Izuku and Loke watch the student with purple balls on his head start crying while some try to comfort him. Loke was sitting on the floor with Izuku on his lap cuddling with each other while this happened. Aizawa started a maniacal smile on his face.

“ it was a logical ruse though Mineta you have a strike get four more and your expelled” the smile didn’t leave his face as he said this then as quick as it was there it was gone. “Go get changed and I’ll see you tomorrow for homeroom don’t be late.” He said almost everyone ran to the changing room apart from Izuku and Loke as they watched them run. Izuku got up along with Loke they walked up to Aizawa

“Umm Mr Aizawa, sorry about shouting at the beginning of the exercise. It just upset me. I know I shouldn’t have reacted that way, I’ll tell you when I feel like I can trust you what happened for me to act like that. I’m not saying you aren’t trustworthy, it's just I have told a teacher before and he told everyone and after they put me down for what happened even though it wasn’t my fault they made it out to be.” Izuku looked down. What he didn’t expect was his teacher to ruffle his hair and left it there when he spoke.

“Take your time problem child, no one can expect you to trust someone straight away okay” he took his hand away

“now go get changed and go home today is only a half day everything you need will be on your desk when you get back.” Izuku turned around and headed back to the changing rooms Loke stayed and spoke. “ You know he already trusts you as a hero but it’s you as a teacher he isn’t sure about. He just wants to make sure that you would believe him and be on his side, anyway I’m gonna go now.” Loke vanished in a flash of gold light; Aizawa sighed and went to the teachers lounge and just flopped on the settee in there.

While in the changing rooms everyone was talking so much that by the time Izuku came in some of them were only half changed and others barely mineta though, found a hole in the wall.

“ but we can peek at the girls changing looking at their hot bodies” he protested.

“ I wouldn't do that if I were you. It's not very nice. Loke won’t be kind if he finds out that you have been disrespectful towards women. Also, don’t you already have a strike.” Izuku spoke. Making the people who hadn’t seen or heard him come in jump.

“ He's not really going to expel me. Besides, you need attention. Your reaction earlier just proves that.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you” Izuku then stiffly walked to his things and changed as fast as he could he heard a yelp and mineta saying how Jiro was being mean. Izuku left back to the classroom collecting things that were placed for them. Izuku wrote on a piece of paper what happened and told him to ask the girls for their account. And placed it on the teachers desk only where the teacher would see it and not where any students could. He then left the room and headed to the front gate we’re he was joined by Katsuki and the redhead from before.

“ hey I didn't get to introduce myself earlier. I'm Kirishima Eijiro.” He said holding a hand out to be shaken, Izuku took it saying.

“Midoriya Izuku” Izuku could only produce a small smile before it fell again.

“come on nerd we need to go so we aren’t late for the train also shitty hair here won’t leave me alone so he’s probably going to follow us to the station.”

“hey I have a name but yes I will follow you to the station because I have to catch a train.” Kirishima sassed back As they walked to the station Izuku turned to Kirishima.

“you know if he gives you a nickname that isn’t being called extra it means he thinks of you as a friend.” Leaving the conversation there trying to catch up to Katsuki leaving an embarrassed Kirishima slightly behind who quickly shook it off running up to them. They said their goodbyes at the station as they got on their train. Izuku still was feeling a bit upset about what happened in the changing room. He knew that tomorrow was going to be a better day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the signiture on the images are mine but i did my own signiture wrong on them both . [Discord](https://discord.gg/769KgENaVZ)


End file.
